As Green As The Green, Green, Grass
by pixeltrixxi
Summary: Draco likes Harry, Harry is oblivious to it all. A frustrated Draco Malfoy notices that Harry's eyes are as green as the...well, everything brightly green. HPDM DMHP Drarry
1. Chapter 1

And we live in a beautiful world,

Yeah we do, yeah we do,

We live in a beautiful world.

Draco loved the outdoors – sure, the Malfoy Manor was grand, and in it's own unique way…pretty. But the outdoors was unpredictable, yet always beautiful. Draco Malfoy believed Mother Nature had created this earth to always be stunning. Even whilst so many people hated the rain, Draco found the breathtaking way of how each individual drop would splat against the leaves; how each drop would teasingly poke you in the eye every once in a while; how the drops would catch onto his eyelashes. And then there was the rainbow – the gorgeous rainbow that shone every colour in the spectrum that would linger for a while - and every once in a while, it was one that liked to shine brighter and longer than the rest.

Yes, Draco did have an eye for nature. And it wasn't just the specific weathers, it was everything; animals, flowers, grass, trees.

Of course, his father, Lucius wasn't all too pleased when Draco decided to tell him of his love, one day. Draco wasn't too old at the time, maybe five or six, when he told his father, but his father punished him heavily. He used a few curses that left him under his mother's care for a few days. Lucius was strongly against nature, and forbid Draco to tell anyone else of his love – or pay the consequences. He said to the young Draco that he should not ruin his father's reputation by acting 'weak' and 'poncy'.

So it was for that reason that Draco pretended not to appreciate the wonders of the outdoors, even at Hogwarts, where his father could not punish him, although, one some nights, Draco researched about animagus'. And one day, in his fifth year, he finally turned into one. He wasn't registered – of course he wasn't, what would his father say? Or even worse, what would his father force him to do with his form? He'd turned into a cat. Well, more of a kitten; a white kitten, with big blue eyes. He'd just about kept his light hair and his blue eyes, so he wasn't too surprised with his transformation. Although, he was a little disappointed at first – he'd thought that maybe he'd turn into something bigger, something more prominent. Although, after evaluating it, the small kitten seemed to suit Draco's personality – well, behind the façade – well. He preferred to be small and unseen, although if he was to be seen, he wouldn't want to be any ordinary animal, he would want to stand out. He was quiet, and preferred to sit and see things from an uninvolved view.

His animagus form later came into use when he fought against the Death Eaters – for months he would eavesdrop, from a windowsill, underneath a box, so obviously there, but yet unseen. The amount of plots he'd uncovered in his kitten form…well. He'd lost count after a while.

But it was in his animagus form he felt most free. He could wander through tall grass, unnoticed, not judged for Draco Malfoy, but an innocent kitten. Not judged as the nature lover. No whispers behind his back about everything he did. But, of course, Draco could never spend all of his time in his Kitten form. He had too many real friends now, he had more of a reason to stay human now than when he was in Hogwarts. He supposed he would be happy be stay in his kitten form if all of his friends also had animagus forms, so he could share it with them, but they didn't. Well, one did. Hardly surprising who it was really, since it was hard to best the male at _anything_. But Harry Potter also had an animagus form. Apparently he'd acquired his not long after Draco did. But when Draco did find out about Potter having an animagus form; a Golden Retriever, he felt a bit put out, Potter being the stronger animal. However, Potter's form was similar to Draco's. He was a puppy. An adorable puppy, too – even though Draco hated to admit this.

He had many times that he had to work with Potter in his form during the war, and during those times it was inevitable that they bonded. He and Potter soon became good friends, more so as Granger and Weasley started to become inseparable. Those years were fun, he had to admit, most of them were just him and Potter running around together as kitten and puppy, oblivious to the war in those forms. Of course, they couldn't ignore everything at some points, like when their friends died.

After the Final Battle, Draco wondered whether or not Harry would be bothered with him anymore, but all of his wonders were put to rest when Harry appeared at his house the day Draco got released from St Mungos. They had also both applied for jobs at the ministry, in the Auror department, along with Weasley. However, Draco and Harry ended up as partners. Which could be counted as both a good and bad thing for Draco – It wasn't that he did not like Harry. In fact, it was far from that. Draco liked Harry, way too much, and not in the friendly way. And, of course, Potter was completely oblivious, and completely straight. So it depressed Draco that he had to see Harry every day of the week, knowing that he would never have him.

Of course, it was no ordinary crush – how could it be, after all? It was Harry Potter, of all people. Draco had liked Harry for two years now.

And as Draco entered the office himself and Potter had shared for well over a year, he sighed to himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Good morning, Harry. How are you on this fine, fine day?"

Harry didn't even have to swivel in his chair to see who it was. "Morning, Draco," He replied on a duller note. "Stop being so cheerful and I might be able to sulk in peace." Harry leant his head in his hands, tiredly. He and Ginny had another argument last night, and Harry had just spent the entire night sleeping on the sofa, and now his neck was stiff. He was tempted to go round to Draco's after the argument, but it was too late, and he didn't like to intrude on people when it was late.

Harry felt warm hands clasp on his shoulders softly. "What happened?" Draco asked him.

"Well, I just spent the night on the sofa again…" And then the heavenly hands started to work on the knots in his shoulders, which made it very hard to concentrate.

"Another argument?" Draco asked sympathetically.

"Mmm," He replied, never wanting the heavenly hands to stop their magic. "I never knew you could massage, Draco."

Draco's warm voice whispered in his ear, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Potter." Harry shivered.

Harry stood up and went over to their coffee machine. "I don't know about you and your heavenly hands Draco, but I could really do with a coffee. Want one?"

"Please." Draco followed him and leant against the side for a few moments. "Why did you sleep on the sofa, anyway? Are you suddenly allergic to me? My place not good enough for you?"

"No. It was late…and I didn't want to disturb you. It's rude."

Draco got a little closer and Harry felt little butterflies dance in his stomach. "You know my place is always open for you to stay in, Harry. No matter what time. Always has been and always will." Draco gained a little sparkle in his eyes. "Unless you decide to beat me in a race, cat and puppy, fair and square."

Harry laughed, then remembered it had been a while since they had ran together. "Cat and puppy? Pft. More like, Dog and kitten. Besides, you know I've only ever let you win those races, you could never win by yourself."

"Oh yeah? I'll have you on later. Loser buys Firewhiskey later."

Harry grinned. He knew he was going to lose to Draco anyway; he was speedy for a tiny kitten. He _was _actually supposed to talk to Ginny after work, but she could wait for a few hours. "Sure, why not. But anyway, about that Ben Goule case…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco waited by the tree, grinning smugly. Or, he would be, had he been in human form. Harry prodded along, tripping over nonexistent things on the way to Draco. When Harry walked on a crisp packet, slipped and ended up face-first in the mud, it was as much as Draco could take. He rolled on his back, and wiggled as his laughs came out as a few amused meows. Eventually, the clumsy puppy made his way back up and glared through narrowed eyes at Draco. Draco sat up, daring Harry to make his move. But, surprising Draco, Harry did not leap on the kitten.

Instead, he pawed his way back over to the mud, and put his front two paws in tentatively. Draco saw what was coming a moment too late – Draco may be the more agile on his paws than Harry was, and Draco may be faster, but Harry had the best leaps and the most powerful leaps. And Harry leaped on Draco, and rubbed his dirt-covered paws all over Draco's…clean fur. When Harry got back up, staring wide puppy eyes that Draco could barely ever refuse, Draco raised a paw and few that his body was no longer his beautiful white. He looked like a scruff, nothing more than a wild cat who could not look after its' fur. Draco wasn't going to take that.

Now being the one to look at the puppy with narrowed eyes, Harry had the decency to whimper and start to run off.

'Yeah, you best run, you mangy mutt,' Draco thought.

Draco soon caught up with the stumbling Harry, and Draco soon came up with a plan. Draco lingered back a little, giving the impression that Harry was in the lead.

And as soon as Harry got close enough to the river, Draco ran faster, and run straight into the back of Harry, at full force. Draco watched in amusement as the dog went half flying, half stumbling into the river. And then there was a thundering splash, and Harry was in the river, facing Draco, paddling in the shallow waters, looking very wet.

And that was all that it took, once more. Draco was rolling on the floor in his weird cat hysterics, laughing at the look on the puppy's face. It was a classic.

Before Harry would get ideas, Draco looked around for muggles. Seeing an all-clear, he transformed into his human form and chuckled at the still helpless puppy. Feeling sympathy for Harry, not being able to get back onto the land, he summoned a towel and picked up the mini Golden Retriever out of the water, and cradled the puppy a little.

Draco thought it was a little sad how he wondered if this was the most intimate he would ever get with Potter. This thought made him put Harry down, still inside the towel. He was thoughtful once more when he caught Harry, looking up from his puppy form on the towel, playing the puppy eyes – and what wonderful eyes they were. Just like his human eyes, emerald gems. If any muggle ever saw eyes like those they would surely realise Harry was no ordinary dog. They would see his big emerald gems that told every secret to his soul. But the sad thing was, nobody really paid enough attention to Harry's eyes…well Harry's anything. It was just Draco.

Nobody knew when Harry would get this little crease above his eyebrow, it meant he was angry but he was keeping it from everyone else. Nobody knew that when he sat there and glanced around the room quickly every so often, he was anxious, he was waiting for something. All of the knowledge he picked up about Harry didn't make him feel special – to be honest, it just made him feel like a bit of a stalker.

Draco looked down at the grass, as he didn't want to meet Harry's lovely, shiny eyes; but he was only met with more bright green. He growled. Was everything going to remind him of Harry?

Draco should have quit his job long ago. His thing with Harry was starting to become an obsession – an unhealthy one.

Draco had never realized it but Harry had transformed back into his human form, and was currently shaking Draco out of his trance, his emerald eyes conveying worry.

"Draco? Are you okay? Do you need to sit down or anything?"

Draco shook his head no, not really sure if he was answering one or both. After all, there's nothing you can do with an unhealthy obsession. "No. I'll be okay…How about if we go get those drinks you owe us? I could do with a good drink."

Harry chuckled. "Now I know you're okay," he said, grabbing Draco's arm and apparating to The Three Broomsticks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nooo…I'm not drunk. You'reeeee drunk," Harry giggled, nearly walking straight into a nearby lamppost.

Draco enjoyed the sound of Harry's giggling and joined in himself, sliding his arm around Harry's waist, half to support Harry, and half to support himself – as he would never admit his drunken weaknesses. "However drunk _I _may be, Potter, it is nothing in comparison to you." Draco made a swaggered arm at Harry's form. "I mean, look at you. It's as if you were born with some disability that stops you from thinking and walking right." Draco's words were only slightly slurred.

"Well, 'Mr. I never do anything embarrassing in my drunk-ness', I believe that you sounded…um…very good on the karaoke in that muggle pub we went to. Hmm, very good…" Harry laughed, slurring on his every word.

"Shut up." Maybe Draco could obliviate Harry of that particular memory…Harry would never know that it happened…

"I know you waaaay too well now to not know what you're thinking Draco. And I may be _verrrryyy _drunk but I'll have you know I have _verrrryyy_ good reflexes whilst drunk. How on earth did you think I used to beat off all of the girls in the Gryffindor parties?" Harry smiled his most breath-taking smile, and even whilst drunk, Draco found himself gazing, then realized he was actually staring, and turned himself away before Harry questioned it.

"What, you think I'm going to start coming onto you?" Draco panicked a little, wondering whether Harry knew of how much Draco liked him.

Harry laughed drunkenly, his laugh infectious. He punched Draco playfully and laughed, "No, of course not, I know you're not interested." He laughed again. "No, I mean I knew what you were thinking – you were wondering whether or not to um…obliviate me."

Draco sighed loudly. Harry had not realised he liked him – which meant that they would not fall out because of any awkwardness. He smiled. He wouldn't want to give up Harry's friendship for the world. Draco laughed along with him. "Wow, you know me so well, Potter."

"Scared, Malfoy?"

Draco playfully acted as if he was shocked. "That's _my _line, Potter and you know it. Only because you cannot come up with any good retaliation for your life."

"Of courseee I can't." Harry grinned cheekily.

"Anyway, what are you going to do about getting home, Potter?" Draco asked, shifting his arm slightly more around Harry.

"Apparate, of course." Harry said confusedly. "What else would I do?" Harry then proceeded to trip over the top of his feet, and would've been face-flat on the floor if Draco hadn't stopped his fall.

"You think I'm going to let you Apparate to your home, Potter, when you seem incapable of even walking?" Draco slurred slightly. "No, I am not going to allow it. You are coming home with me, Potter. My house is nearest and I have a nice, warm bed in my guest room calling for you, Harry."

"I don't know – I promised Ginny I'd talk to her after work…"

"No excuses." Draco said, feeling slightly jealous. Ginny? Stupid redhead bimbo…He'd never liked her anyway. Not before, during _or _after Hogwarts.

"Mmm, okay then. How far away is your house?"

"Not far away, about a three minute walk. However, in your state it will probably take double; possibly even triple the amount of whatever it would take normally."

"Draco, I am perfectly _fine _walking. And I am not drunk."

"Hm, yeah sure, Harry. That explains why you have almost fell flat on your face at least ten times already since we came back from the pub – and then there was you who tripped over that poor fellow's table, went flying into him you did. Of course he didn't mind though – as you are the great Harry Potter."

Harry laughed at Draco's teasing. "Shush, Draco. Silence is golden."

"Silence is golden for the Golden Boy. So I believe you should shush."

Harry pulled them to a stop, a couple streets away from Draco's, and snaked his arms around Draco's neck. "Don't tell me to shush, Draco, otherwise I will _make you_ shush."

Draco's cheeks burned – and suddenly he was glad it was dark. How much he wished Harry could silence him, in so many ways too. He shook his head out of it. It had always been the same, Harry was a flirty drunk. He unwrapped Harry's arms from his neck and reattached them so he was supporting Harry again. "I'm sure you can keep your hands off of me for another minute, Potter, we're nearly there."

"Ooooooh, I could never keep my hands off you, Draco," he purred. "Nor my eyes…anyhow, you're the one with your hands _very _close to my backside."

Draco _had _in fact positioned his hands there on purpose, but he wouldn't tell Harry that. "It's so I can support you walking, you imbecile. You must have noticed that you are a lightweight and cannot walk after a few drinks."

"For the last time, Draco, I am _not _drunk. And I can walk perfectly fine by myself, look!" Harry pulled Draco's hands off him abruptly, then staggered and fell from the sudden off-balance. Looking up at Draco sheepishly on the floor, he said quietly, as Draco pulled him back up again, "Okay, well maybe I have a balance problem, but I've always had that problem haven't I? Haven't I?"

Draco got his keys out and unlocked the door to his apartment, helping Harry inside and to the sofa before he went back to go and lock it. However, Harry had got back up and followed Draco to the door.

"Draco," he slurred whiney, now placing his hands either side of his waist from the back. "I love you." Harry leant his head into the side of Draco's neck. Draco pulled him off, feeling slightly flustered, and went towards his cabinet and brought out a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses. Draco once again felt himself being followed. "It's you, you know."

Draco turned around to see Harry leaning on a chair and looking at him. "Potter, what on earth are you talking about?" Draco had just about had enough of his non-sense…maybe he should just take Harry up to the guest bedroom and get him to sleep…

"You. You're the reason Ginny and me argue all the time." Even with his accusing words, Potter didn't sound angry at Draco.

Draco sighed. "Look, Potter. I know you've had a lot to drink and you're angry about it, but there is no reason at all you should be blaming me for you and your wife's arguments. Things will work themselves out eventually, trust me."

Harry sat down dejectedly and looked the most sober he'd looked all night, and accepted the glass of Firewhiskey off of Draco, as Draco sat in his most comfy chair, which was across from Harry. The further he was from Harry whilst they were drinking, the better.

"Draco…you don't understand. Sorry if I gave the impression that I was blaming you, I just meant that…Oh, it doesn't matter. I think this is the last blow though – I think we're divorcing." Harry put his head in his hands and sobbed, and Draco found he could no longer keep his distance from Harry, and therefore got up and sat one the floor next to Harry.

"I'm sure you're only thinking of the worst, Harry," he said softly, putting his hands on Harry's knees, his thumbs running in soothing circles. "It's just a rough patch – you two love each other, you're practically made for each other!" However much he wished they weren't…

"Draco…we don't love each other. I'm not sure if we ever did – but if we did, it's gone now. It's over – she's been fucking Blaise, and I think she cares about him more than she does me – But I…I-"

Draco was furious! How could she? After 2 years of what appeared to be a long, happy marriage, it turns out that she was fucking Blaise? Zabini?! Draco was going to be having serious words with him…

"Draco, don't get mad. I'm as much at fault as she is-"

"I doubt it! How could they do this? And I thought Zabini had changed! Obviously not! Oh, how I am going to have words with him tomorrow morning…"

"DRACO! Listen."

Draco stopped, still furious. Harry was still blaming himself? Oh, how he would kill Weasley and Zabini. They messed with the wrong guy. Poor Harry, always forgiving…

"Draco…they love each other."

Draco hissed. "They _love _each other? _Love_? Harry, they messed you around, they probably don't even love each other! It's completely ridiculous!" Draco downed him glass and filled up another one. Harry had sweet naivety, but sometimes it was just plain stupid!

"They do," he said quietly, not looking at Draco. "You haven't seen the way they look at each other, how they react when they see each other. It's like it's Christmas, the way their faces light up." Harry looked up. "Ginny's reluctant to break off the marriage – she has her suspicions that I don't love her, but she feels she's already let me down. But I can't just keep them apart Draco – if she doesn't break it off, I am. If not for her sake, then for my own – but I know what it feels like! We don't even make love anymore…but when we did, we never looked at each other, it wasn't fulfilling, and I know, I just know that she was thinking of someone else too. It wasn't said until a couple of weeks ago – but I knew she wasn't mine for a while, and she did too."

Draco was so confused. Did Harry cheat on her, too?

Was he just the same as that evil bitch? Cheating whilst he was still in a relationship? It just didn't seem like Harry.

"But Harry, surely you didn't…you wouldn't…"

"Cheat on her? No, of course not," he laughed sadly to himself. "I don't see the point in it – if you really want to be with someone else that bad then surely you'd break it off first? No, I didn't agree with what she'd done – I could reason _why_, and I should've expected it for a while, but I will probably never forgive her for that. We could still be friends – but there will probably not be that trust there again. At least, not for a while. But I'm happy for her, I really am."

"You don't look it."

Harry laughed again, without humor and looked back down into his glass, then lifting it to his lips, he swallowed. "Oh no, I'm happy for her, the reason _I'm _unhappy is because I'm the one who daren't do anything."

"Do what, exactly, Potter?"

Potter looked up to him with big, red-rimmed green eyes – and Draco couldn't help but feel the tingle that ran through his arms, his legs. His body was a deceiving, horrible creature.

"Act upon my feelings."

Draco was a little confused. "Potter, you have been doing nothing but confuse me all night – you said you didn't love Weasley, and claimed you haven't for a while – so why are you now talking about acting upon your feelings?"

"No, I don't love Ginny." Harry came down off the chair and kneeled in front of Draco. Harry laughed. "How could I? Even though I haven't loved her for a while, I could never truly love her after this." Draco suddenly became conscious of the fast that he had not removed his hands from Harry's knees – but instead, had moved to the side of them instead, as Harry had come to kneel down. Draco's heart started beating ridiculously fast as Harry was in close proximity – Draco was already against the coffee table in his house, and was starting to regret the little amount of space there was between the armchair and the coffee table. "My heart's belonged to someone else for a while now. Someone decent, kind, funny, gorgeous…" Even as he said it, you could tell he was thinking about the woman, as his eyes glazed over a bit and became a bit sparkly.

Draco felt a little angry for a second or two. This bastard had claimed Harry's heart – even though Draco's heart had belonged to Harry for too long. But then it bubbled away, only to be replaced by sadness. A woman who was decent, kind, funny, gorgeous? What more did Harry deserve? No, he would be happy for his best friend. He would grin and smile as Harry came to him telling him of the tales of his new girlfriend.

"I love your hands, Draco." He paused and picked both of Draco's hands up from the sides of his knees. "They're so smooth and pale – you'll never tan – but then you have the cutest little freckle in the middle of your hand." Harry picked up the offending hand and pointed appropriately. "And then you have these long fingers, just begging to play the piano-"

Draco laughed softly. "You see, Potter, this is why you confuse me. At first you come onto me, then you tell me everything which is happening with your wife, you then tell me she's cheating on you, justify it, cry, and tell me of how you love some other woman, then tell me how much you love my hands!"

"Woman?" Now Harry was the one that appeared confused. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Draco's hands were still in Harry's hands, whilst Harry started gently smoothed his fingertips on them, in a nice tickling motion.

"Potter, you must really be drunk if you cannot remember talking of some woman a minute ago who has claimed your heart, and then proceeded to tell me of all the wonderful things about her. Or maybe you're just insane – who knows. I will have been expecting it for a while. Always been the odd wand of the tree."

Harry's face still appeared blank, and then a knowing look appeared on his face before he started laughing loudly. It was infectious, and however much Draco wanted to frown at Harry, he couldn't manage it for very long. He could feel his lips twitching slightly before he laughed along, not even possessing the knowledge that had made Harry laugh in the first place.

"No, Draco! Since when did I mention a woman? I may not have been specific about gender, but it's not a woman!" He chuckled again. "A man - I'm bi-sexual, Draco. In fact, maybe not even that. I'm not attracted to anyone else _but _this man. It's as if nobody else is in this world except from me and him, sometimes." He still had this glittering in his eyes.

Now Draco was really confused. "I always thought you liked just women though!"

"Nah. Gin may have been my only proper relationship… but I always experimented at school before her. Boys and girls."

"Really?" Draco said his mouth taking the form of a little 'o'.

"Yeah. I thought everyone knew! Oh well." He chuckled again.

Draco couldn't help but also laugh at his lack of knowledge with his best friend and work partner. "Well now we've got our sexuality out of the way…I reckon you should tell this guy that you like him. You have nothing to lose – he'll love you anyway. I'm assuming you haven't told him…"

"You assume right, Draco," he murmured, his fingertips trailing up to Draco's arms, which suddenly became attacked by Goosebumps. Draco watched him smile, and Draco found himself smiling too, as he could not remember himself and Harry ever being so intimate. "You really think I should tell him?" He whispered, unsure.

"Totally. Unless it's another one of the Weasleys! Of which you should be utterly and completely ashamed of yourself." Draco laughed. "Lock yourself up in your room! Not that I have anything against the Weasleys…" Just that I have a problem with mental images if I imagine you shagging _another _ginger haired Weasley, in the form of a boy or girl.

Harry laughed also. "A Weasley! 'Oh sorry Gin, I've always been in love with Fred. And I wouldn't mind a bit of Bill on the side, either…' No chance Draco," he said, giggling. "I know I'm not all that sane, but I could never call Ron _or _his brothers gorgeous. Ever."

Draco crinkled his nose. "Ew. Gorgeous? No!"

Harry laughed, and raised his fingertips higher, onto Draco's neck. "I love your hair too, Draco. I always want to touch it…to see if it's as soft as it looks, and always wonder how it got _so blonde_." His fingertips went round to the back of Draco's neck, and he could feel his hairs stand up on the end, and sucked a breath in. What the hell did Harry think he was playing at? Harry's fingertips stopped and then found their way to the side of Draco's neck, instead. When he looked at Harry, he was a few inches close than before – and in the small space between the coffee table and the armchair, that was a lot. He could practically be in Draco's lap right about now. Green eyes flickered away from Draco's neck, but instead when to his eyes for a second, and Draco wondered if he could remember how to breathe. He felt pinned down by Harry's stare. He knew Harry had always been a flirty drunk – but he had only just admitted to loving another man…

Harry's eyes went back to his neck, and his fingertips trailed over to a spot Draco knew to be extremely sensitive, but he had a funny feeling that _everywhere _Harry touched on his body was going to be extremely sensitive. Draco daren't speak as the fingers gently rubbed. He was looking at the slight frown on Harry's face. "I've always wondered whether this spot on your neck is as sensitive as I'd imagined."

"Imagined?" Draco squeaked, now incapable of moving, breathing _and_ speaking.

"Yes," he breathed. Draco seriously hoped Harry didn't know what his proximity and intimacy was doing to Draco's body. "I've imagined a hundred things about you." Harry slowly crept even closer and then replaced his fingers with his mouth on the side on his neck, kissing and licking and sucking deliciously. Draco couldn't help but moan and twist his neck for better access. He didn't know what Harry was up to – but it sure felt good.

Draco groaned in frustration when Harry's lips left his neck, then suddenly realised the reality of the situation, when Harry was only inches from his face, emerald eyes drifting between Draco's eyes and lips. "Harry," he choked, and then cleared his throat. "What are you doing?" his voice sounding clearer. "I know you really like this dude and everything but if you want to practise on me then at least-"

"I love you, Draco."

"-Tell me about it, I mean you just latched onto my neck and…What did you just say?"

Harry blushed and looked away. "It's you, Draco. You're him, the only person I want. I love you, I've always stood aside and admired you from a distance. You're clever, funny, and I've never felt this way about anyone. I just want to hold you and never let you go – and it's not even because you're dead sexy. I want to find out everything about you, and not just about sex. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Draco."

Draco's heart really did stop, and he started getting the ridiculous little butterflies in his stomach, fighting to be let free. Harry was looking at him expectantly and Draco didn't know what to say. "That'll be a great speech to use to him, Harry. You just about melted my heart into the ground there." He laughed sadly.

Harry looked a little hurt and held onto Draco's hands. "Draco, no, you don't understand. It's you that I love! Only you. I would do anything for you, can't you see? I'm mad for you! I can't stop thinking about you Draco…my world revolves around you! Even when I'm sleeping my mind thinks only of you! And I see you day in and day out every single day, and I just wish that one day I may have the courage to tell you about my feelings. And now I have." Draco moved a little closer, not about to speak. Harry's eyes once again went to Draco's lips, and Draco couldn't help but to look at Harry's lips too, and how much he desired to kiss him at that time. But Harry made up his mind for him, inching forward and claiming Draco's lips softly. Draco's eyes shut and he responded to the kiss that he had wanted for so long…too long. It was tantalisingly slow, but everything Draco had wished for. Harry pushed Draco back onto the floor slowly, so he was straddling Draco and wow…Draco was sure not to complain.

After about five minutes of not coming for air, Draco could readily say he was the most turned on he'd ever been. Ever. He could even feel a hardness against his leg that was undeniably Harry's errection, too. Harry pulled back and Draco grunted in annoyance, which made Harry chuckle. "Maybe we should take this up to the bedroom Draco…" he said, grinning sexily.

Draco made a low growl, and with a newfound strength he didn't know he'd possessed, he stood up, and picked up Harry into his arms and headed upstairs for the bedroom, the Firewhiskey and glasses long forgotten.


End file.
